


lines guys go to SMG

by MALTHAZARD



Category: Lines (Webcomic)
Genre: (writes kyle out of my own fic about kyle), Gen, he hasn't slept in 3 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALTHAZARD/pseuds/MALTHAZARD
Summary: the title is exactly what's happening





	lines guys go to SMG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeeCawRoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/gifts).



> if kyle is ooc it's because he's pissed off

 

 

“Hey.”

“Finally.” Elijah said, finishing off a text to his sister and sliding his phone into his pocket.

“We were beginning to think Mr. Tannenbaum finally got tired of your attitude and shut you up for good.” Dennis quipped, shifting from leaning against the lockers next to Elijah's into a sort of mobile slouch. “Kinda wish he did. You always complain about the movie.”

“I wouldn't complain so much if we actually watched more than just **_the_** movie.” Groaned Kyle, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, the huge binder in there giving it enough force to slam into his back and knock him forward. “Ugh! Not that I object to you paying every time, though.” 

Backpacks equipped and locomotion engaged, the teens ambled out of school and into the student parking lot. Pulling out his car keys and climbing into his ‘98 C/K, Elijah sighed. “What he's saying, dude, is that seeing My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 nine times in a row is kind of excessive.” Waving a hand at Dennis in the front passenger, Elijah keyed the ignition and pulled out, heading towards their local Studio Movie Grill. They always went there for movies, since Kyle worked there for- all of an hour- and had negotiated a permanent employee discount in exchange for leaving after being fired. 

“Listen-” Dennis said, throwing his arms up, prompting Elijah to exclaim and push Dennis’s arm away from his face. “Listen, okay, we're going to _**keep**_ seeing it until you appreciate it.” 

Kyle, who was getting a bit tired of always sitting by himself in the back and starting to suspect he really only got invited to hang out with them the same way you make sure to bring coupons on a date, suddenly decided this was the perfect time for a disparaging jape. “Yeah, **_we'll_** be seeing it, but there's no way **_you_** can see a thing in there. What kind of weirdo wears sunglasses to a movie, anyway?” Yeah. That one was perfect. That was sure to get his goat.

“Hey,” said Dennis, not bothering to turn and look at Kyle, “I can see just fine and I look good- unlike some people, who just barely manage to get the one right.” he finished pointedly, flinging a hand back, his fingertips just barely missing Kyle’s face, which was scrunched up in irritation. “Anyway, you guys need to quit whining if you still want lunch.”

“Okay, okay. It's just- do you know how dorky you look?”

A few more minutes of somewhat subdued bickering later, they found a free spot outside SMG and piled out of the car. Though the mood had soured a bit on the way there, the twin looks of fear on the two girls manning the box “office” was rather satisfying to all three moviegoers. 

“Hey, Judy. Hey, Trudy.”

Judy and Trudy, despite their vast similarities, frequent proximity, and habit of finishing each other's sentences or even speaking in unison, were not sisters and were barely even work friends. So of course they were constantly referred to as a single unit, best friends, siamese twins, et cetera, ignoring any synchronised protest.  They had also been working just a few feet away during Kyle’s short employment there, and had no inclination to be around him any longer than necessary. 

“So that’s three for My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2? Great, here are your tickets, theatre 7 will be on your right.” Judy shot out, rather blindly thrusting three ticket stubs into Dennis’s hand and snatching a couple of the bills waiting there. 

Tickets in hand, the three youths turned into the cinema proper. Upon reaching their assigned theatre, Kyle threw the doors open rather noisily, startling the few other people who were still willing to pay for a movie that had been out for a week and a half. Keeping their eyes peeled for the seats Judy had apparently assigned them, they ambled.up the stairs, each muttering the aisle names as they went by. As they slid into their chairs, Elijah grabbed his menu, Dennis pushing his to the side.

“You know, it feels like every time we come here this stuff is totally diff-”

“BRING IT!” Kyle shouted, slamming his hand down on the buzzer and cutting Elijah off.

Starting, Dennis sighed and put a hand to his head. “Oh, my God, Kyle, you _**cannot**_ just **_do_** that!”

“Whatever, there's, like, four people in here. Nobody's gonna- oh! Hey!” Switching tracks effortlessly, Kyle spun around in his chair to grin at the server who had just shown up. “Yeah, I'm gonna have 4 chicken tenders, he wants…”

“A plate of fries.” Dennis piped up from the end of the row.

“A plate of fries, and he'll have, uh…” Kyle trailed off, elbowing Elijah.

Swatting Kyle with the menu, Elijah took one last look and shrugged. “How about a grilled cheese?” 

This incredibly mundane and incredibly difficult decision made, their server escaped back to the kitchens. Not long after, the commercials slowed down and their food showed up, paving the way for the movie to finally start.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending to this fic is elijah steals a soda somebody left behind, they leave the studio movie grill, and elijah drops everybody home. kyle and elijah never understand the magic of my big fat greek wedding 2


End file.
